The use of health-related applications designed for mobile devices is emerging as a means of increasing patient engagement in their health and reducing health system costs, especially in the USA. Physicians have indicated interest in prescribing health application for their patients and payers (e.g., insurance companies) have begun promoting health applications designed for mobile devices to their members. Other groups including employers, patient organizations and pharmaceutical companies are also promoting such health applications.